Before the storm
by Smashley101
Summary: Miley and her family always move, she never makes friends at her schools she's been because she isnt there long enought to and she's an outcast. What happens when her family move to California and her mum promises they wont move again. Niley, Demi
1. If God is giving

Introduction

Dear Diary,

My life officially sucked. My mum has been transffered again. So that means moving school's again. I swear I don't think i've stayed in one place long enough to make friends. And no one would want to make friends with me, supposably to them i'm a goth, a mosher a whatever. When i'm not i'm just me. I listen to Escape the fate, Parmour, bring me the horizon, Good charlotte. But i also listen to Rihanna, jay-z, beyonce, t-pain. Music from before i was born. But they judge me form what I wore. My dress sense wasn't bad, I like to wear tribal hat's they actually suit me. I wore dolly shoes but I also wore converse, vans and DC's. I mostly wore vest tops, pretty ones really colourful. But i also wore scoop neck tunic dresses with leggings and of course they are DC. Skinny jeans different colours. It's not asif I wore gothic clothing to be labeled a goth or lads clothes, there all girls clothing. But considering every school I have been to have been full of chavs, chavs ow and...more chavs, I actually understand, I was the sore thumb that stuck out. The amount of times I have wished this...I HOPE this school is different and a good different is unbelievable.

Thats all for now diary, i'll fill you in on everything that happends first day of school. I should of really out grown diarys by now, I am 15 nearly 16, but i guess your the only friend I have besides My mum, dad, trace, brandi, braison and noah but there family.

Love

Miles

xoxox

Chapter one

Here we are sunny Malibu. I Miley Cyrus will enjoy this before we move again. I like this house out of all the others we've lived in, its big spacious has 8 Bedrooms, 9 bathroom's one in each room and a big one. A massive kitchen. Two big living room's, one big dinning room, a music room, which had my piano in, all my 5 acoustics and 5 electric guitars, my drum set and my bass. All Traces guitars, all of Brandi's guitars and Braisons drum kit, and loads of mics and recording equipment. So you can imagine that rooms big haha. It had a pool, big field of grass, 5 garages. A big massive front garden and electric gates.

Yes it's big i know, i really hope we stay i'm so fed up with moving.

To make it easier for us we had trucks bring all our possesions from our old house to here and we came before moving to sort everything out and stay at my grandma's then we traveled all the way back to move in.

Our nieghbours, we havnt met yet but mum wants us to go see them in an hour or so, so while i'm sat bored i went to the music room with my song book and picked up my favourite guitar and began to sing my favourite song...

Yeah  
Woahhh  
I know this isn't what I wanted  
I never thought it'd come this far  
Just thinking back to where we started  
And how we lost all that we are

Standing out in the rain  
Need to know if it's over  
Cause I will leave you alone  
I'm flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold ya  
Like I did  
Before the Storm

Yeah  
Before the storm

I wrote it, well what I have anyway, i'm blank after that, i'm trying to write it to be a duet, but I need to find that person it's calling out for saying sing me. Once I finished my mum shouted up for me to get ready to go meet the neighbours so I through on my white vest top with a red DC inprint on it and my black skinnys and my favourite red converse, I checked to see if my hair was okay,and went downstairs.

''Baby girl, do you not have anything else to wear?'' my mum asked.

''But mum if I wore something else like smart clothing i'm pretending to be someone i'm not, don't you think me dressing like this lets the neighbours know the real me not an imposter?'' I moaned back hoping she'd let me

''Mum she has a point.'' Brandi pressed and I turned to her an mouthed thanks.

''Hmm, I suppose so, now come on we need to go meet them before it gets late.'' She said plainly.

So me Brandi, noah and Braison with my mum went round to greet our new neighbours. My dad and Trace were busy. Me and Brandi hoped it was some cute guys our age and not some old couple. We got to the door and my mum knocked, the house was just as big as ours. Then a little boy about 8 opened the door.

''Hi!'' he greeted.

''Hey'' me and the others said casually.

''Hey there kiddo, is your mummy or daddy home?'' My mum asked.

''Yeah, MUMMMM!'' He shouted through the house. Then a short dark haird woman came to the door. ''Hi'' she greetted.

''Hi, were your new nieghbour's, we just moved her from tennesse and we thought we'd come introduce ourselve, I'm Tish.'' My mum said

''Hi, nice to meet you Tish, I'm Denise, would you like to come in, i'm sure my boys would like to meet use'' She said letting us in the house ''Would you like a cup of tea?''

''Ooo that would be lovely please'' my mum answered.

''Just one minuted'' She said walking toward the stairs shouting ''BOYSSS!''

With that a thunder of feet ran down the stairs, first entered the little boy who opened the door, then a boy with long shortish wavey hair, well defind muscles, he looked abit older than me, then a boy who looked skinnier but not too skinny, he had short curly hair, he looked about Brandi's age, she was in with a chance. Then a boy about my age, with short afroish hair, muscled but not too muscled, damnn he was cute. Look at his eyes there so...

''This is Frankie'' denise interuppted pointing to the little boy who opened the door. ''This is Joe'' she said pointing to the muscley wavey haird boy, he shook all of our hands, ''This is Kevin'' To the short curly haired boy, he also shook our hands, boy these guys sure do have manners, ''And this is Nick!'' She said pointing to the mighty fine looking one, he also shook all of our hands, and I felt a shock in my hand as we touched, it was a nice feeling shock he filled my body with warmth.

''Nice to meet y'all'' my mum interupted. ''I'm Tish, this is Brandi, Noah, Braison and Miley'' I noticed Nick looking at me, and I couldn't help but meet his stare.

''Hi'' I randomly said, Way to go miley, One thing I noticed though, these boys wern't chavs, they dressed simailar to me, they had converse skinny jeans and tight tops on, Nick had red converse on, how wierd I laughed in my head, I have red converese on too.

''So why don't you kids go talk, take a tour round the house?'' Denise asked but also stated.

''Sure'' Kevin said ''Follow us'' And we all followed him to a living room that looked more like the kids living room than the adults. ''So how od are use anyway, i'm 20, nearly 21, Joes 18 nearly 19 and Nick just turned 16 and Frankie is 9''

So i answered being the talkative one, ''I'm 16 in in two month's, Brandi is also 20 nearly 21, Braison's 14 nearly 15 and Noah's 9'' I answered, noticing Nick still looking at me. Why was he looking at me like that.

''Hey do you guys want to go in the pool, play guitar hero, go in the music room...'' Joe was saying before me Brandi and Braison cut him off, ''You have a music room?''

''Erm..yeah, want to go in it?'' He asked

''Could we?'' I asked

''Yeah, come on'' He said leading us all to it.

''Hey Noah, want to do something else?'' Frankie asked, I take it he wasn't a music guy so they both went of to the trampoline in there back garden.

There music room was like a replica to ours, it had everything Acoustics, electrics, Keyboard, a grand piano just like mine, Drum kit, bass mics and recording equipment and a couple of tamborines.

''Wow to your music room, yall have to come to ours sometime.'' Brandi laughd

''Use have a music room?'' questioned Kevin.

''Yeah we do, so who plays drums?'' Braison piped up.

''Ow, the drums are Nicks, the Piano and keyboard are Nicks too, the bass is also Nick's Those 5 acoustics and electrics are Nicks aswell. The othere Guitar's are mine and the tamborines are Joe's he's more of a singer and dancer.'' Kevin laughed.

''Wow, Nick you'd be a perfect match for Miley.'' Braison Laughed, I on the other hand went a light shade of red and turned away as from what I could see so did Nick.

''Why what does she play?'' Joe asked.

''Miley has a drum kit, a grand piano identical to that, a keyboard, 5 acoustic's 5 electrics and a bass, i have 5 acoustics and 5 electrics, Braison has a drum kit too, our brother Trace also has 5 acoustics and electrics and same with my dad.'' Brandi said, i'll have to thank her later for making a fool out of me.

''Play something.'' Nick pipped up.

''Excuse me?'' I asked not sure if i heard him correctly.

''Play something...right now.'' he said

''Sorry, i'll pass'' I answered.

''Aww, why?'' Joe asked.

''Maybe another time, not right now, i'm tierd.'' I lied.

So they agreed next time but I only agreed that if they heard me I heard them too. When we made that deal we all struck up a conversation, we felt like we had known eachother for years. We played a game of 20 Questions, stupid questions like. Whats your favourite colour? Do you have any animals? Then we talked about schools and colleges, turned out Brandi's going the same college as Kev, I'm going Nick and Joe's school so they said they'd look out, ow and Braison is also going the same school. Noah is going the same school as Frankie which was cute. We talked about what music we all liked Nick said he was a big fan of Elvis Costello, which is funny because so am I.

After about 1 hour and a half our Mum shouted us down stairs saying we were going. So we said goodbye and that we'd see eachother tomorrow as were going school. Which i'm excited for, because i am falling for the charm of Nick Jonas.

**Do you think I should carry on? Your reviews and comments are welcome, I am open to read all, This is my first ever fanfiction and I hope It's good, I promise it gets better this is just the beggining, thanks you for reading this chapter it means alot, I KNOW I PUT MUM AND NOT MOM, But the reason for that is because i'm english not american and i found it alot easier to just put mum because when i was going to type mom i typed mum anyway, but if you guy's want me to i will change it to mom.**

**COMENTS WELCOME, I'm sorry for any bad spelling.**


	2. If life were a box of chocolate

Chapter Two

So, the next morning I woke up to the smell of waffles, I am so hungry right now. I climbed out of bed and woundered over to my bathroom, it's spacious, the biggest bathroom i've ever been in. I got undressed and walked into my walk in shower and turned the water on, it hit me like a big bag of warmth.

After I took my shower I walked out of it, dryed myself an got dressed in to a green dc summer dress, with white polka dots all over it and a black belt, i also stuck my gladiator sandals on, I didn't want to be branded the loser kid in school on my first day but I also didnt want to change myself for it. I brushed my teath and comb and dryed my hair. I starightened it and let it fall over my shoulders.

As soon as I got my bag I headed downstairs to get some breakfast, I was really hungry. When I got downstairs I think I was lucky to get food, so I ate as much as I could, then headed of to the bus stop since I wasn't 16 yet.

I waited bored out of my mind listening to music on my i-Pod when I heard a car horn beep, I turned around and there was Nick in his car waving me over, So I walked over.

''Hey.'' I said to him tierd.

''Hey to you too, get in i'll give you a lift.'' He said a little to happy.

''You sure i don't mind waiting for the bus.''

''What? I am not going to let my neighbour wait for a bus, get in.'' He laughed a little.

So I got in his car and put my seat belt on when I looked up he was looking at me, with a cute smile on his face.

''What?'' I laughed.

''You look beautiful today'' He smiled.

''Thanks...I guess, I don't want people to judge me from the way i look on my first day.''

''Nonsense, no one here will judge you, i promise.'' He said with a big grin on his face and starting to drive to school, ''Your going to love it here in Malibu.''

''I hope so.'' I smiled

We rode the rest of the way in silence to school, listening to Elvis Costello, I love his music. When we arrived to school we got out and started walking into the front doors of school together, and everyone just seemed to stare at us.

''Nick, why are people staring.'' I asked him.

''I dont know, maybe because your the new beautiful girl and i'm the lucky one to be walking with you?'' He flirted with me.

''So how come i feel like the lucky one?'' I flirted back laughing, god wher did I get my boost of confidence from?

''Probably, because I just told you I feel lucky to be walking into school with you, and so now your head is getting big?''

''Heyyy, I didn't ask for an insult back.'' I laughed.

''Okay, sorry? I'm going to introduce you to some of my friends.'' He said out of the blue, and he must of seen my face because he quickly added ''Don't worry they will love you and you will love them, i know one of them you will become best friends with.'' He gave a little and smiled at me reasuringly.

I smiled back and laughed a little he took me to get my combonation for my locker which turned out was next to his, smile :). After I put my stuff in my locker he took my hand and took me to a group of peopls near by, By the way I love the feel of his hand. When we got to the group of people they turned around and looked at us smiling, one of the girls with dark brown hair looked at our hands and smiled, that when Nick let go and I felt quite empty.

''Guy's this is my new neighbour Miley, Miley these are the peep's, This is Demi, I beleive you two will get on really well, this is Mitchel, Emily, Taylor and Selena, theres a few others but there still on holiday so you'll meet them when they get back.'' He told me.

''Hi.'' I quietly said, unsure if they didnt like me or not.

''Hi!'' They all replied enthusiastically

''It's so great to meet you!'' Demi said too me.

''It's great to meet you too'' I replied, then looked at Nick he was talking to Mitchel, He was laughing at some joke then he caught me looking at him smiles and winked so i quickly turned away looked down and bluched. That's when i heard laughing, so I looked up and Demi, Taylor and Emily were giggling looking at me.

''What? Do I have something on my face?'' I asked paranoid.

''No, no.'' Taylor quickly said seeing my worried facial expression. ''It's just we saw you checking out Nick.''

''Ow.'' I bluntly said embarresed to be caught not only by Nick but 3 girls i had just met.

''It's okay to be embarresed, but we believe Nick might be having feelings for you back.'' Demi said.

''Erm...Guy's I'm not sure if you know this but, me and Nick have known each other for a few hour's.'' I replied, hoping they would drop it.

''And? Have you ever heard of love at first sight?'' Questioned Selena, who by the way guys spoke up for the first time in this conversation.

''I don't believe in it, love at first sight isn't meant to be for me.'' I answered her truthfully, but then i got confused expressions looking back at me...''What?''

''How can you not believe in love at first sight?'' Emily pressed ''Have you had boyfriends?''

I looked at them, they were seriously asking me this question, If i told them no, which is the truth, how would they react? Should I tell them yes and lie to them the first day of meeting them? Arrrr I don't know! This is such a hard decision. I can't lie, thats just not me, But then me telling them the truth could end up me being the loser kid who sits on the loser table by myself next to the bin. I am NOT going to be that.....

''Miley! Hellooooo, You awake?'' Taylor sang in my face.

''What, sorry yeah...What?'' I just rambaled on like a maniac.

''Have you ever had a boyfriend?'' Emily asked again.

I sighed and came out with the answere ''No''

''Ow, okay, why? I would have thought a chick like you would of had a few.''

''Nope.''

''May I ask how come?''

''Because no guy is intrested in a girl like me.''

''Wow Dem's she sounds alot like you.'' Selena laughed.

''Excuse me?'' I asked, confused with what they meant.

''Little Demi over here has never had a boyfriend either, her eyes though have been sown to the body of one guy, and one guy only since she was 6.'' Taylor said in a wierd, creepy voice trying to give effects or something.

''What? Have you seen him he is the one!'' Demi retorted defending herself.

''Who is it?'' I asked curiously.

''Ow my dear Miley it is the one, the only....Joe Jonas!'' Taylor again with the mystical effects, I looked at her wierd.... ''What? There gonna need a new Mystic Meg when this one drops.'' **(A/N: No offence for Mystic Meg meant here! For those of you who don't know who she was she was some phsycic woman who was on the english lottery years ago and used to predict the numbers.) **With that random comment from random Taylor, we all cracked up laughing.

After a couple of minutes I took a breath, ''So Demi, you like Joe?'' I asked, she blushed a little bit and nodded. ''Well, I could try and find out if he likes you too, if you want? And persuade him to ask you out without embaressing you in anyway?''

''Really? you'd do that?'' She asked excitedly.

''Yeah, anything for my new friends.'' I smiled. After that we departed for home room, none of them were in mine, and I didnt know who would be. So i just walked into homeroom and sat at the back of the class in the corner, after 2 seconds someone walked in looking around and then caught my eye and smiled, then he walked over and sat next to me. ''Hey Nick.''

''Hey Miles'' He cheerfully said, ''Finally I have a friend in homeroom!'' We talked all the way through homeroom, about everything and nothing...I'm not sure what it was but something about me and Nick just seemed to click, I started thinking about this 'love at first sight' thing. Wondering what the other reason for me to not to believe in it are. There turned out to be many more...One of them being, I havn't met the right person yet. But i'm starting to think that maybe just maybe, I have found the one who might one day be holding my heart in his hands forever against his heart.

The rest of the day went a breeze, talked to the girls a little more the odd few classes with Nick like, Music, Drama. Also many classes with the girls like, P.E, English, Maths. My day was fun filled and enjoyable. After school finished I was walking out the gates when Nicks car pulled up beside me.

''Get in.'' He called to me.

So I walked to the passenger side and climed in. I have a feeling i'm going to like Malibu. I already have friends, and I forgot how that felt, to have friends. Now I know what it's like again. I feel like I would jump infront of a bullet for them. They were part of my life now, they welcomed me in with open arms so i'm going to welcome them in with open arms, let them know I accept them. Most of all Nick. Who I inexplicablly have fallen inlove with.

And that Diary was my day today, I don't think I could ask for any better. Right now my life is heading down the smooth road, heading down a calm gentle river.

I'm going to sleep now diary, I shall fill you in on tomorrows activites, Goodnight and Godbless.

Miles xoxox

_**So Miley thinks her life is starting to go the way she wants it to, but what she doesn't know is that eventually part of her life will be drying in the rain....**_

**A/N: I hope this is good enough, remember this is my first fanfic ever, so if it's crap, my apoligies. Sorry for any incorrect spelling or grammer. NO OFFENCE WAS MEANT IN THIS CHAPTER TO ANYONE WHAT SO EVER. And if any of you guys have oppinions/ideas for my story to make it better they are ALL welcome, if you're idea isn't chosen though I am sorry, It will get better I promise I plan on doing different views like Nicks POV or one of the other characters, because I believe you guys might get bored of Miley's POV eventually so I will start changing views after the third chapter, I feel the first three chapters are to let you know what it's bassically about, It's about a different Miley to the real life one, she's in to music duh, she skate boards and stuff like that, most people would call her a mosher but honestly she's not, she wears different type of clothes but also 'mosher' clothing....I'm basing most of it from what happens in my life, I get called a 'mosher' but i'm not, I dont see anything wrong with moshers, goths, emos, scene or any other stereo type but I dont get on with Chavs, there the ones who cause my pain. I'd say after about the 5th chapter this strory will be exciting and i'll frow in my life experiances here and there, e.g I nearly got stabbed from saving my mate from some guy who tried dragging her of and rapping her and that is the honest truth, and if it wasnt for me she wouldn't be here right now, I would risk my life anyday for family friends even people I dont like....But enough about that i'm spoiling the story, it's not going to be like that if I add that in it'll be different! END OFF REVIEW AND WHATEVER.....TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
